Sonic and the Black Knight
by PhoenixFerno
Summary: Sonic finds a strange necklace which takes him to a strange world filled with ponies. There he meets his biggest rival, and friend; Rainbow Dash. But unexpectedly, an evil arises from the deepest parts of our minds. When evil reigns terror over the universe, it's up to the Mane 6 and Sonic and co. to make things peaceful again! Not related to the game. (Originally Harmonic speed)
1. Trick of the Light

We see a blue creature running through the forest. The blue animal is, well... blue, and has a very human-like posture and form. The creatures name is 'Sonic the Hedgehog' and he claims himself to be the fastest thing alive.

"Aw yeah! I'm feeling good right now!".

While Sonic is running, he finds the scenery has changed and he is now in Green Hill.

"Ah, memories. Man, what's up with all this, debris?" Sonic slowed down to get a better look.

As he was walking, a yellow fox ran into him.

"OW! Ugh, sorry, Sonic," That was Tails. Sonic's best friend. Also his so-called "little brother".

"Hey Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic shouted at him.

"Hey Sonic. Um, since when did you walk?" Tails asked, confused about what happened."

"Heh, I was running but I slowed down. Weird activity in Green Hill back there," Sonic explained, "It looked like some cabin had been ripped apart. You see any strange activity lately?"

"Hmm, not really. But I can't say I haven't though. A few nights ago I saw a glow outside my window."

"Tails, Did you look up into any trees?" Sonic asked.

"Er- Yeah, I did. I grabbed a flashlight and my arm cannon, and walked outside. Looked in a lot of places. But still, nothing,"

"Maybe if we look again?" Asked Sonic.

"Hmm... alright Sonic, Let's go!"

"Grab on Tails!" And they took of at the speed of sound, and reached Tails' Workshop in under a minute.

The two arrived at the workshop and started looking.

"It's Evening. We should be able to something," Whispered Sonic, as though to not frighten something away.

"I think so too," Responded Tails. After about half an hour, they stopped. They were hungry and tired.

Sonic asked Tails if he was up for chilidogs. He said yes. "I'll make them Sonic. You want extra chili on it? You always do,"

"Definitely. And- Wait. You see that?" Tails did not understand what Sonic meant. "That. In the tree," Sonic was pointing to a spot in a tree where something small and solid would fit. And the thing in it was glinting. "I think I've found it Tails. That might be it," Sonic hopped into the tree and came back out, with a necklace! The necklace was made of gold, from what it looked like, it was cold even though it's the middle of summer, and it had a little pink gem in the front shaped like a butterfly. But weirdest of all, was that the whole necklace, was too big for anyone's neck.

"That's… odd. Necklaces aren't usually _that_ big," Tails said.

'I wonder who this belongs to…' Sonic thought. "Tails, why don't you take a scan of it?"

"Ok Sonic. Here goes," Tails scanned the object, and the results were otherworldly. "Holy cow! This necklace's leftover DNA particles belong to an otherworldly being!"

"That's amazing," Gasped Sonic in awe. He wasn't too surprised though. This sort of thing had happened before.

"Wait… From what it looks like, it was some sort of horse-like creature," Tails exclaimed.

"You're scaring me Tails. Literally. A horse? REALLY?" Sonic started arguing with Tails about how his scanner could be wrong.

"Sonic, I said horse-_like_. Not exactly a horse."

"Well of course Tails."


	2. Unexpected Flaw

**CHAPTER 2: Unexpected Flaw**

**A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, or My little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which is owned by Lauren Faust.**

**A/N 2: If you can find the meme, you get a cookie.**

"Now, I am even more powerful than Celestia!" That was Chrysalis. Pony Queen of the changelings. They are a group that can take the form of one being by feeding off of their love.

"Damn," murmured Celestia. Celestia is the Pony queen of equestria. She and her sister, Luna, rule over the land, keeping everypony safe. Celestia is a white Alicorn, with a multi-coloured mane. It is pink, sea-green, lavender, and sea-blue. Her eyes are violet.

Celestia lay there, non-moving. She was half-dead, grasping for life, on the edge of death. How, and who will protect her subjects?

A lavender pony rushed to her side and cried "Princess? Are you okay?" This pony is named Twilight Sparkle. She is bearer of the element of magic. Only one of the six Elements of Harmony. Very powerful objects that can only be used by the bearer of that characteristic.

"You must get to the elements of harmony, and defeat the Queen… Go! Now!" Whispered Celestia.

"Okay. You have my word," Just so you know, the bearers of the Elements are: Applejack; The owner of Sweet Apple Acres. An Apple farm. Also an athletic pony. Rainbow Dash; Also claims herself to be fastest thing alive. Athletic. Rarity; Up-and-coming fashion designer. Fluttershy; She cares for hurt animals. Pinkie Pie; Sweet Shoppe owner. OVERVIEW: AJ; Honesty. RD; Loyalty. Rarity; Generosity. Pinkie Pie; Laughter. Fluttershy; Kindness. Twilight; Magic.

Twilight yelled "Come on girls! Let's go!" Exclaimed Twilight. "OK!" Screamed Rainbow Dash.

"Oh not yet!" Screamed Chrysalis. "My changeling army is about to break through the barrier that your brother Shining Armor has put up. He is under my full control now! This wedding was all a trick! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

The six ponies run- flew in the Pegasus' case, out of the castle tower. As they run, the Army of black, moth-winged changelings were firing projectiles from their horns, and ramming into the barrier of magic. Soon it broke, and the changelings started attacking anyone, or anything in sight.

"Oh no… Those horrid changelings have broken through!" Cried Rarity.

"Let's speed up then!-… Fluttershy. For the last time, THEY ARE THE BAD GUYS! STOP HELPING 'EM!" Screamed Rainbow.

"Oh! Uh… Sorry, girls, it's just-" "SHUT UP AND COME ON!" Cried the ponies in unison.

The changelings caught them off guard and took their forms. "Wait. Girls! They're changelings, remember?" The changelings then answered back "They're changelings, remember?" In Twilight's voice. "Split up. We might be able to defeat them," Whispered Twilight.

**WITH PINKIE Optional music : ** **/watch?v=DHglQRvbzOc**

One changeling tried to attack Pinkie. This one looked like Rainbow. "Grrrrr!" It said. "OOH! Do me! Do me!" The changeling actually obeyed. It turned into Fluttershy, then Pinkie. "Eh, I've seen better," Said Pinkie. She then took the changeling out with a blast from her party cannon. She went on blasting her way through the armada. Each changeling she blasted seemed to respawn. The line never ended.

**WITH R.D.**

Rainbow was zooming around the enemies and surprise-kicking them in the face. "Oh man, these guys never give up, do they?" She kept on smacking, kicking, and smashing every single changeling she could. "Fluttershy looks like she's in trouble," R.D. zoomed over to the group of Changeling rainbow dashes about to pummel Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash joined in, and instead of attacking Fluttershy, she kicked the changelings on either side of her. "You okay, Fluttershy?" R.D. asked. "Y-yes. I am. Thank you Rainbow." "Well your welcome!"

**WITH Twilight and Pinkie**

Pinkie joined up with Twilight to help beat some changelings. "Pinkie, I'm going to charge a spell, and you-" "Got it," Twilight was surprised she knew this. "But-" "I said, I've got it Twi," Twilight charged up the spell, and Pinkie did exactly what she was supposed to do. She used Twilights tail like a trigger for a machine gun. It completely obliterated any changeling in its path. "Nice aiming, Pinkie!" Shouted Twilight. "Nice spell, Twilight,"

**WITH Apple Jack, Rarity, and Fluttershy**

Apple Jack bucked anything that came her way. Rarity used her magic to throw enchanted scarves at enemies, wrapping them in it, and squeezing them to death. And, Fluttershy used the all-famous stare on the changelings. The ones she used them on had either fainted, or froze. "Yeehaw! These little buggers better get out of our way!" Applejack exclaimed. "You said that right, Apple Jack!" Said Rarity, in an elegant voice. Fluttershy stared down every single changeling in her way. They all backed off, leaving her a clear path.

**TOGHETHER**

Now back together, the group of ponies headed towards the tower that contained the elements of harmony. As they entered the tower, Twilight got the opening spell for the door which the Elements were behind. "Ok, stand back girls. Here goes nothing," Twilight inserted her horn into the socket in which the door would open. The door creaked as it opened, because one of the royal majesties did not open the door, it only popped open. Apple Jack asked "Now how did you do that, Sugar Cube?" "It was simple. I opened it," "…Very funny Twi," Sighed Applejack. Twilight gently took the case, and opened it. She poured it out like nothing though. "YES! We've got mine, Twilight's, Rarity's, AJ's, Pinkie's, and… Where's Fluttershy's?" Asked Rainbow. "I thought it was going to be in here! This sucks…" "Now we can't save the princess," A bright flash of light obscured their vision, and when they opened their eyes, they were back in the tower, without the elements!

When everyone noticed what had happened, Twilight walked over to Cadence, her old foal sitter, the bride. "Twilight, I'm sorry. I had to, I needed help," Chrysalis was staring out the window, admiring the destruction her minions were doing. So she didn't notice. "It's okay, go to my brother while you still have the chance," Whispered Twilight, as she performed the dissolving spell on the goo connecting Cadence's hoofs to the ground.

"Thank you, Twilight," Cadence sighed. The bride walked over to Shining Armor and hugged him. He just stood there, with a blank look on his face, and his eyes completely green. "Honey, please, still be in there," Said Cadence with a tear crawling down her face. Her horn crossed his horn, and they created a spark. That spark formed a small heart that traveled from Cadence's horn, to Shining Armor.

"Do you really think you can stop me now?" Chrysalis asked. "It's impossible!"

Shining Armor came out of his trance and shook his head. "Ugh. What- Where- Is the wedding over?" He asked stupidly.

"Oh, it's ALL over for everyone! My minions have taken over canterlot. And now your too weak to perform any spells!" Chrysalis shouted in triumph."

"No. No. I. I don't believe this. I'm too weak." Shining Armor whispered.

"My love will give you power." Cadence told Shining Armor.

"Cadence's and Shining's horns created a spark again. But this time, it created a gust of wind, a powerful orb of it.

"No! What are you doing!" Chrysalis shouted. "This cannot be!"

The orb got bigger and bigger until it enveloped both Shining and Cadence. It then turned into the warm pink barrier that protected canterlot.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! NOO!" Chrysalis and her minions were expelled as the orb exploded, getting bigger at a very fast rate. Chrysalis became no more.

A huge bang was heard, and everyone flew back. A vortex appeared out of nowhere and out came a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox.


	3. Sonic and the Ponies meet

**A/N: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or MLP, which is owned by Lauren Faust**

**A/N2: I'm thinking about putting my character in this. Tell me what you think in the comments.**

**A/N3: Now using P.O.V.s to make the story more detailed.**

**A/N4: SPOILER! : Sonic and the Ponies won't be enemies forever. They just got mad at him for getting annoyed at rainbow for punching her and why are you still reading my note?**

"Tails, i'm tellin' you, your scanner is wrong!"

"I'm sure it could be, but this makes alot of sense, Sonic! Why else would that necklace be so big?"

"Ugh. You got me," Sonic sighed.

Tails scanner made a beeping noise. The screen then displayed a chain of numbers and letters. "What the-! Sonic! My scanner says this necklace has a very high amount of energy, and its growing quickly!"

"Yeah, nice one, Tails," Sonic didn't belive Tails, but it was true. That necklace was getting stronger by the second!

"Sonic! LOOK! It's glowing again!"

"Drop it already Tails, It's not-" *BANG* "WHAT THE-!" Sonic screamed.

The necklace had imploded and turned into a rainbow vortex. Sonic and Tails tried to run from it, but they failed. They had entered a crack in time and space.

* * *

"Ohohohoho!" Shouted Eggman. "My plan has worked! with the help of you, my friend, we shall take over every dimension and universe!"

"I see. Doctor, who helped you with this? You always fail at stuff like this,"

"NRGHH! Enough with you! Get back to the training chamber! You will need more training!"

"Yes, Doctor. I killed Sonic once, and I can do it again,"

"What did I just say to you? YOU WILL SPEAK NOTHING ABOUT BEATING ME IN MY PAST EVER AGAIN! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"Calm down, calm down. We dont need you exploding. It would get very messy in here."

"You better shut up before I kill _you!_"

"Whatever, Doctor," Sighed the mysterious figure.

_"Well, he did fail at tricking Shadow..."_ Sighed Eggman.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! NOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Chrysalis as she became corrupted.

_***BANG***_

"What the hay?!" Shouted Apple Jack.

Fluttershy whimpered and squealed as the explosion happened.

As the explosion faded, a rainbow vortex appeared right over the exact middle of the room, and two human-like figures shot out of it. First, a fox-like animal, and then a hedgehog-like animal flew out and hit the wall.

"AGH!" Exclaimed Sonic. "OUCH!" Tails cried.

Everyone had been knocked out by some sort of light flying out the windows.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

As I wake up, I feel a sharp pain in my side. I don't think i'll be able to run for at least a week. Everything is blurred. I hope Tails is okay... I'm sorry for what I said to him. A cyan figure is above me. From what it looks like, a mobian. My vision is getting better. It turns out it's a pony. A pegasus to be exact. I believe Tails now. "Hello? Hey, you. Wake up!" I think the pony is shouting at me. I can't be too sure.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Come on! Don't be dead! ... Hello? Mr. Blue guy?" Rainbow Dash is trying to annoy Sonic. "HEY! WAKE UP! YOU LITTLE RAT!"

That got Sonic mad. REALLY mad. "What did you just call me?" Sonic asked, with his eyes closed.

"I said wake up you little rat," Rainbow responded.

Sonic jumped up and round-house kicked Rainbow into the wall. "Heh, looks like that pain was only temporary," Sonic bragged.

"Ow! What the heck! I call you a-"

Sonic uppercutted Rainbow's face, which sent her flying into the ceiling. "And thats," Rainbow falls to the ground. "For annoying me,"

Twilight woke up. "What the- RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight ran over to Rainbow. "Are you okay Dash?" There are scratches going down her face and lots of blood marks. "Who did this?" Rainbow pointed to the blue animal; Sonic.

"Hey? She's the one that started this!" Sonic shouted, but it was no use. Twilight fired a beam at Sonic and he dodged it. She then started firing rapid blasts. Sonic still dodged them with ease.

_"How much agility does this guy have?"_ Twilight thought.

_"How stupid are these ponies?"_ Sonic thought.

Sonic kept dodging until Twilight finally gave up. Sonic still stood in a fighting pose if she attacked again.

"You better not attack me again, pony," murmured Sonic.

"Well _you_ better not attack Rainbow again!" Screamed Twilight with a tear creeping down her face. "Look how hurt she is!"

"Hey, I stood up for myself. AND I hate being called a rat." retorted Sonic.

"Well... Ok thats a good reason, but why did you have to hurt her so badly?!"

"No comment," Sighed Sonic.

Twilight facehoofed.

Tails and everyother pony woke up and saw the sights. (Except Celestia, who was still unconcious) Many gasps from everyone were heard.  
"Sonic! WERE ALIVE!"

"So, your names Sonic?" Asked Twilight.

"Yeah. The names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Said Sonic with his trademark grin and thumbs up. "Oh, and did I tell you i'm the fastest thing alive? 'Cause I am!"

"No your not! Rainbow is!" Shouted Fluttershy. Sonic stared at her, "Oh... um. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Said sonic. He remembered the necklace he had found, and how it brought him here.

On the other side of the room, Rainbow Dash was coming out of her unconcious state. "Ugh, what- YOU! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Rainbow snapped at him. "You are so going to PAY for this!"

"I don't have pockets. No wallet. And no money. Hows that?" Teased Sonic.

Rainbow finally cracked. She tackled him and tried to break every bone in his body, try to paralyze him, put him in the hospital. But Sonic just slid out from under her. She flew at him again, but Sonic just did a cartwheel out of the way. This time she flew at him, around him, then tackled him from above. Sonic dodged, but he fell out the window, and landed in the street. All the air got knocked out of him, but he just got right back up. Sonic ran up the side of the castle and slipped into the window. Rainbow tried to fly at him again, but luckily, he had a trick up his sleeve; He had kept an emerald with him, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shouted Sonic. All time stopped and he walked over to Tails. He grabbed him and dragged his still figure out of the door, then ran out of the castle. Time was starting to move again, so Sonic had to hurry up. _"It's either be discovered again, or jump off..."_ He thought. But anyways, he took the risk of jumping off and hurting Tails. (And himself)  
Sonic hopped off the cliff like it was on his normal schedule.

Time had finally eased, and Rainbow Dash, (Who was currently at the time still flying at where Sonic had been) crashed into the wall. Poor her.

"GRRR! I ALMOST HAD HIM! Where'd he go? I wanna kill him right now!" The words had exploded out of Rainbow like a nuke.

"Calm down, Dashie! I's sure he said sorry while you were asleep!" Pinkie tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"Yeah, Rainbow, he did say sorry. He said he didn't mean to do it; he was just defending himself. And he doesn't like being called a rat," Sighed Twilight.

"Oh... Thats why. Heh, uh. I'll be going now," And with that, Rainbow zoomed out of the window.

**-WITH SONIC AND TAILS-**

_"I think i'm far enough,"_ thought Sonic. He found a nice place to sit down and relax. "Ahhhh... This is a nice place to settle down!"

Tails was slowly opening his eyes, still drowsy from the Chaos Control. Sonic set him down in a nice comfortable spot. "Sonic? Are we still alive?"

"Gosh Tails, yes. I Chaos Controlled so everyone stopped. I dragged you-"

"HEY!" Tails shouted at him.

"... Yeah. I dragged you out of the building, and came down here. Pretty nice place though..."

Tails opened his eyes to see the flat plain- a park from what it looked like. _"Nice place. Though it looks too simple... Woah, a city built into the side of a mountain? ... Screw gravity then..." _He thought.

Sonic looked at the city to see a rainbow approaching at an alarming speed, "DUCK TAILS! DUCK!" Sonic shouted.

"I don't see a- OH!" Sonic and Tails ducked under the bench nearest to them and waited.

Rainbow skidded to a stop, eventually landing on her face. She got up and when she saw Sonic under the bench, she trotted over to him. "Hey, blue thing-"

"Hey. The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive. What's your name? Rainbow or something?" Sonic asked.

"Uhh... Yeah my names Rainbow Dash, and I have a little something to tell you," Rainbow leaned over to him, "That position is already taken," she whispered.

"Nope. You might want to watch me first. Cause i'm the fastest," Sonic crawled out from under the bench, and got in a running position. "Hey, Rainbow betcha I can run all the way up that mountain and back in 2. Seconds, or less,"

"Yeah right," Sighed Rainbow Dash.

Sonic blasted off faster than the speed of sound. Dash gaped at the epic sight. All she saw was a blue blur go up the mountain.

"Heh, less than two seconds, I guess," Sonic bragged. "Now let's see you try,"

"Ok then, prepare to be amazed!" Rainbow shouted. When she started up, it sounded like a car engine. She was pretty much flying in place. She then took off and Sonic saw that he had a new rival. Except one thing: she took ten seconds.

"Dash, you took 10 seconds. Flat," Said Sonic. "Pretty good though,"

"Darn it. Well, you wanna race? It'll be awesome. I'll invite all my friends! Maybe even the princess!"

"Woah, hold your horses. Royalty?" Asked Sonic.

"It's a long story,"

Looks like Rainbow had some serious explaining to do.


	4. Explanations

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this Chapter guys/girls. Our teachers are literally throwing homework, projects, and other work at us students. AND I've sort of got caught up in other things (Like playing minecraft **_**while**_** skyping my friends), so you guys/girls might have to wait about 2-3 weeks for another chapter. ~Phoenix**

"So let me get this straight. The land is called Equestria, you're one of the elements of harmony, the princess' name is Celestia, and you just defeated the chargeling queen?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow sighed. "It's _changeling_, not chargeling, Sonic"

Tails then leaned over to Sonic and whispered, "Are you sure we should trust this pony? My scanner-"

"_**Stop it with the frickin' scanner**_!"

"What scanner? Lemme see!" Said an excited Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing. Just get back to leading us to this 'castle' thing," Murmured Sonic.

As they were walking- flying in Rainbow's case, to the castle, a light flashed on the other side of town. That part of town was where the church was. The light half-blinded them and when it faded away, the top tower of the church seemed sparkly.

"Hey, guys. Hold up for a sec," Whispered Sonic. He took off at a fast pace and when he built up enough speed, he jumped. He jumped, higher than Rainbow had ever seen ANYTHING jump without wings. As he landed on the top of the tower, he saw the green chaos emerald. "Hey, that must be a Chaos Emerald! Wait until Tails sees this!"

Rainbow Dash had flew up to where Sonic was, and started bombarding him with questions about how he almost literally flew up to the church bell. "How the HAY did you do that? That was so AWESOME!"

Sonic just ignored her. As he and Rainbow walked back over to Tails, the sun had set about halfway across the sky, and the sky turned a vivid orange color.

"I think that's my cue!" Said Rainbow Dash, but neither Sonic nor Tails had understood her. "Follow me?" She sighed.

Sonic gave out a sarcastic "Oh!" while Tails just said "Ok,"

* * *

"Well horse apples! Rainbow's late! Ah can't believe it!" Sighed Apple Jack.

"I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon enough," Said Twilight.

Fluttershy kept on looking off in the same direction that Rainbow had took off in. She wondered if she would come back. She wondered how she would deal with those two creatures that they saw earlier. _"I hope Rainbow notices the sky…"_ she thought, but right in the middle of her thoughts, Pinkie popped out of nowhere.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Asked Pinkie Pie. "You worried about Rainbow? She'll be okay!"

"YOWW!" Fluttershy screamed. "Pinkie! Please don't do that anymore,"

Pinkie raised her eyebrow then took off hopping towards Apple Jack.

"_Man, Rainbow is never late… I hope she's okay. Naw, what am ah thinkin'? Rainbow is the second toughest pony in equestria! Next to me, heheh. She can take on some little wimpy creatures like those!"_ Applejack thought.

Pinkie hopped out in front of Applejack and almost exploded. "HI APPLEJACK!"

"-? PINKIE!" Yelled Applejack.

"What? I'm trying to cheer everyone up!" she said enthusiastically

"Well that's not working. Fluttershy is over there cryin' her eyes out, Twilight is retreatin, and- Twilights retreatin? Oh… It's rainbow. FINALLY!" Applejack cried.

Rainbow was flying towards the balcony at a VERY fast speed. As she was flying, a blue blur zoomed right up the castle wall, and landed with the weight of a feather on the balcony cement. Rainbow grinned at that. As the blue figure stood up, the girls recognized him as that animal from an hour ago.

The five ponies just gaped with their mouths open at the sight. And as Rainbow landed right next to him, Rarity almost fainted.

"R-R-Rainbow Dash? A-are y-you hurt?" Rarity asked.

"Nah, I'm just fine. And we've got some new friends!"

Sonic just grinned, showing his pearl white teeth. "Hey. In case you forgot, my names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive," He said.

"Don't start with the ignorancy, Sonic," Twilight said.

Sonic's smile faded at this. "Didn't you just see me?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're both pretty fast. But I'm still faster," boasted Rainbow.

Most of everyone- including Fluttershy, weren't talking.

After a long silence, Tails had arrived. "Hey, Sonic… Why, did you two have to go, so fast?" Twilight wondered if that was supposed to be Sonic's backup. After that, Tails collapsed.

**Tails' P.O.V.**

Man, my head hurts. I think my head is split or something. All I can see is darkness. Wait, is that… Sonic? Sonic! Come back! Wait for me! How is he running away, while I'm floating? Maybe… I'm in a temporary coma? Ugh. If this is a coma, I hate it. What the- Is my vision returning, or is it just me? Sonic? Man, he can't hear me. HEY! SOMEBODY! Man. Lemme try MOVING my mouth this time. Sonic? Hello? "Hey buddy! How do ya feel?" Yes! He can hear me!

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sonic, is this your friend?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I consider him a brother though," Sonic said. "And I don't usually see him collapse unless he takes heavy damage,"

"What do you mean by, heavy damage?" Twilight asked.

"I'll explain once I've rested. I'm pretty tired," He said.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw the collapsed fox on the hard, cold, and rocky cement. "What happened to him?!" She asked. She took off at a run towards him and lay down next to him. "Oh, you poor thing. You need help,"

When Sonic turned to get Tails, he saw Fluttershy hugging him. He walked over to her and said "Hey, why are you hugging my best friend?"

"AH! Oh, he's hurt. That's why," She explained.

"Sonic? Hello?" said Tails in a weak voice "Am I alive?"

"Tails, you're practically invincible!" shouted Sonic. Sonic then walked closer to Tails and whispered, "Since when have you come even CLOSE to dying? We've faced egghead like, what? More than thirty times? And we've always beat him. So you should be okay little bro,"

A royal guard then came out the double shining glass doors and spotted the two mobians. He took about a minute to stare at them.

Sonic then broke the silence. "Uh… hi?"

Everyone except Tails jerked their heads in Sonics direction.

"Come," the guard shouted, "The princess needs immediate warning of you two," He then turned his head in Twilight's direction, "You are also needed of the princess,"

"Should we trust this guy?" Sonic asked Twilight.

"Yes, he is one of the royal guards. They patrol the castle, keeping it safe from any intruders,"

"The princess cannot wait, you must hurry," said the guard. "And I need only one of you animals to come,"

"Okay, okay! I'll go. Lead the way pony dude!" teased Sonic.

The guard stared at him. He eventually started leading the way. After they entered, the castle was like a maze. Zig-zags, twists and turns, hall with pictures, and lots- and I mean LOTS, of doors. It looked beaten and worn on the outside, and on the inside, it was all messed up; Books everywhere, Vases, food, scrolls, and almost anything else that was in your "out-of-the-ordinary" range.

Sonic got bored after a few minutes of rights and lefts, so he slipped backward and started practicing his quick step.

After what seemed like an hour, the guard finally stopped in front of a golden rimmed door with rubies and diamonds encrusted in the gold.

"Well, we going in? Or what?" Sonic asked.

The guard gave no answer, but instead, opened the door. Inside was a beautiful room with many windows, an awesome bed, and a throne. And on the throne was an alicorn; Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria.

"Thank you guard," she said "Ah, Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student!"

"Hello princess. I see you have recovered a lot since the incident!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Yes, I have indeed. I cannot perform spells too well though. And, ahem. Who is this with you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Sonic "My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog! Fastest thing alive if you didn't know already," he grinned when he said that, knowing he was faster than Rainbow.

"Ah, I see. Have you met Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes, your highness, yes I have. She's a bit boasty,"

"Yes, she is. Not to be rude though, Twilight," said Celestia.

"No offense taken, princess,"

"So, how did you get here, Mr. Sonic?" asked Celestia.

"It's just, Sonic, princess. I don't like being too formal,"

"Yes, alright. Now, back to the question, Sonic,"

"Ok, so it all started out with me taking a nice and comfortable run through the forest. I was enjoying the scenery, until I bumped into my best friend Tails. I hadn't seen him in a while so I asked what's up. He said that he saw some weird activity, so we sped over to his workshop and checked out the area. After about thirty minutes, we gave up and were hungry. I gave one last look at the place we were searching and I saw a tiny sparkle in the tree. I told Tails to stop what he was doing. I jumped into the tree and I swiped whatever it was. When I looked into my hand, the thing I was holding looked like a completely over-sized necklace,"

"Can you tell us what the necklace looked like?" Asked Celestia.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can. It was gold and it had a pink butterfly on the front. That's all I remember," said Sonic.

Twilight gave a _very_ loud gasp. "That sound just like Fluttershy's Element!"

"Uh, do you by any chance mean the Elements of _Harmony_?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes, why?" answered Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash told me about them."

"Ah, I see," said Celestia.

Sonic finally cracked. "Okay, just get to the POINT here,"

"You are one short-tempered guy," sighed Twilight.

"No, because I'm fast I get impatient really quickly."

"I can see that," said Celestia. "Now, I want to ask why you are here."

"Uh, well I can't answer that question," replied Sonic. "Because I have no idea why I _am_ here."

Twilight walked over to the princess and whispered, "Well _that's_ a letdown."

Celestia just nodded. "I you would, please come with me."

"What for?" asked Sonic.

"You'll see. Just follow me," repeated Celestia.

"Ok, ok," said Sonic.

As Sonic, Twilight, and Celestia passed through a very dark corridor, Sonic felt something scrape his side. "Uh, who was that?"

"Who was what?" asked Twilight.

"Uh, I guess it was nothing…" sighed Sonic relieved.

As they walked, Sonic thought he felt another scrape. "Okay, whoever that is, STOP IT!"

No answer. Just an eerie scream that sounded distant. After that, he saw a flash of light, and an eye. That eye had a red iris, and a grey pupil.

"Yeah, Celestia? Is that you?"

After that, the lights turned on, and there, in front of Sonic, was a giant glass tube. And in that tube was a pony deformed at the nose, mouth, and wings, and it just floated there, staring at him.

"That's just creepy," he said. "HEY, PRINCESS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"Ah, yes, there you are. This is the monster dungeon. What you see here is a Grunt I captured. They are minions of…" the princess paused. "Nightmare."

"Night-mare?" asked Sonic.

"Nightmare Dream. He used to be my brother. Until his heart became permanently evil. He sneaks into ponies dreams, and tortures them until they wake up. He gives them nightmares every night until they can't take it. And these dreams are _very_ clear, realistic and scary. Trust me, you do NOT want to get stuck in one of those. But that was one thousand years ago," Explained Celestia.

"Hmm… So, this guy right here used to be a…?"

"Yes, he was a pony. A regular pony. And let me just say that when these ponies try not to sleep, Nightmare captures them and then tortures them with natural resources. Lightning, rain, dirt-"

"Do you mean he shoves _dirt_ up someone's mouth?" asked Sonic. "Your brother is really weird."

"… Yes, he is. He also uses thorns and tree limbs," she added.

Twilight had been looking at the grunt, while listening to the conversation. The princess had almost never talked about her brother. "Princess, I don't understand. I know princess Luna was consumed by darkness, but not permanently. What happened to your brother?"

"… I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay. I've had tons of bad things happen to me before," said Sonic trying to cheer the sun princess up. "It's okay not to talk about it."

"Okay, we are done here. Let us back through the passage," said the princess. "Sonic, I would like to test your skills. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "As long as I don't die."

The three walked back through the dark corridor that leads to the throne room.

"Ah, I almost forgot! The wedding! It starts in ten minutes! Twilight, go get your friends."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Sonic you can either hide, or you can stay for the wedding," said Celestia.

"Hmm… I'll stay, _and_ hide. I'll watch from somewhere where I won't be seen," said Sonic.

"I can conjure an invisibility spell, but it only lasts thirty minutes,"

"That'll work," he said.

Celestia bent her head over to Sonic and started casting the spell over him. A green cloth-like solid wrapped itself around Sonic.

"Is this supposed to happen?" he asked.

"Don't worry, this is supposed to happen."

When Sonic opened his eyes, he didn't notice anything different, except that when he moved; neither Celestia's eyes nor head followed his movements.

"Uh, can you see me?" asked Sonic.

Celestia's head turned in the direction Sonic's voice came from. "No, I cannot see you, but I can hear you. So I don't think you want to talk too much,"

"Heh heh, I never knew magic could actually do _this_! In our world, magic doesn't truly exist," said Sonic with surprise.

"I hereby, pronounce you, husband, and wife," said Celestia.

With that, Shining Armor and Cadence kissed away.

Twilight's mother gave a sob. "You'd never think they'd get this far," she told her husband through a muffled sneeze.

"It's a sad and happy moment to see," said her husband.

"_Another happy couple. Hmm... Good thing that's not gonna happen between me and Amy,"_ thought Sonic.

"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue!" Whispered Celestia.

"Oh, YEAH! It's Sonic Rainboom time!"

With that, Rainbow Dash took off and performed her sonic rainboom in a few seconds!

Sonic gazed at the Rainbow trail. "Wow, that's amazing!" He whispered to himself. He thought it was safe to at least whisper now, because all of the people were talking.

* * *

"SY-916! Bring me the test subject!" demanded Eggman.

"**YES SIR.**" Said the robot servant.

"Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! Set up the laser!"

"Yes sir!" replied the three robots.

In a matter of minutes, the laser was set up, and the test subject was in place, secured in a hollow glass prism hardened with chaos energy.

"Ohohoho_ho_! Poor Shadow is trapped in a glass box and can't get out!" cried Eggman with laughter.

Shadow- the test subject- was doing everything he could to break the glass open, but nothing was working. He even tried taking his inhibitor rings off, but that didn't work either.

"You're going straight to hell, you know that, don't you doctor?"

"Oh, I know, BUT I DON'T CARE! DECOE! FIRE IT UP!"

The golden robot named decoe pressed a button on the laser's main control center, and the device fired up like a nuclear explosion. Teal lightning began forming on the machines front.

"Fire it, sir?" asked decoe.

"Wait. Ahem, any last words, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"No," grunted Shadow.

"Ok then, NOW!"

The golden robot stood there for about three seconds before realizing that Eggman had said to fire the laser. "OH! Yes sir!"

The laser flew out of the machine and hit the prism. It bounced off of the edges until the glass was completely teal. After that, the energy shot Shadow all at one time, and the glass exploded. Dust, paper, Eggman's turkey sandwich, and bits of glass went flying everywhere.

"MY SANDWICH!" shouted Eggman. "NOOO!"

When everything settled, the spot where shadow had been had an ash mark.

"Well, my machine WORKS! And I've gotten rid of Shadow too!"

"I wonder if he's going to fail this time," said Bocoe.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

Everybody cleared onto the castle grounds for the celebration. Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie set up the music, and Twilight Sparkle was lead singer. Sonic just stayed hidden until the wedding was over. Tails was up in the recovery wing in his sub-conscious state. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Apple Jack were all down on the grounds hosting a dance party. Fluttershy was crying because it was a "sad-happy" moment. Ugh.

When everyone was full, and happy, Celestia opened the gates to the private train station for everyone to get home. Shining Armor and Cadence trotted romantically towards their deluxe apartment.

When everything cleared, the invisibility spell Celestia cast on Sonic began to wear off.

"When did Sonic get here?" asked Rarity.

"Oh he was here the whole time. I cast an invisibility spell on him," explained Celestia.

"Oh, that's why I couldn't find him," sighed Twilight.

Sonic zipped over to the girls and said "Where are Tails and I gonna sleep? It's getting dark out, so I was just gonna let you know."

"Ooh! Ooh! He can stay with me!" squealed Rainbow Dash.

"Silly Rainbow!" laughed Rarity. "He can't stand on clouds!" Rarity's head jerked up towards Sonic. "Or can he?"

"Actually, I _can_ stand on clouds. I've been able too since I was little," said Sonic.'

"SO YOU WANNA STAY WITH ME?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, sure?"

"Yes! Ok, follow me then!" said Rainbow.

"Ok, then."

With that, the two speedsters zoomed off towards Rainbow's house in ponyville.

"The fox can stay with me," squeaked Fluttershy. "I can take care of him too."

"Want me to get him for you Fluttershy?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, sure."

Pinkie disappeared then reappeared with Tails in less than five seconds. "Here ya go!" she Shouted.

"Thanks, Pinkie."

After Sonic and Tails had places to stay, the others walked to their homes.


	5. Randomness HAPPENING

**A/N: Alright guys, so here's the next chapter. It's not as long as I hoped 'cuz I've been on a hiatus. Hope you likey! ~Phoenix**

"Sonic, how long have you been this fast? It's like you're cheating or something! And how do your feet not burn up?!"

"I was born fast. And I'm not cheating. And the only reasons I can run so fast without stopping is because my friend Tails made me a pair of shoes that reduce friction by almost ninety percent, and my shoes are also lightweight so I can run even faster,"

"I have no idea of what you just said, but that sounds AWESOME!"

"It's what happens when you live with a genius, Dash,"

"Hey we're almost there. Think you can keep up with me, Sonic?"

"Of course I can! Let's GO!" As he said that the two speedsters blasted off until they reached the giant cloud house on the edge of ponyville.

Sonic slowed down as he gaped in awe at the massive structure made of clouds. He also noticed the rainbow fountain pouring out over the edge of the house.

"How- but-" stuttered Sonic, "How is that even-" Sonic looked over at Rainbow Dash and saw the Rainbow coming out of her tail. _"I'm not even going to ask…"_ He also noticed something else that confused him. "Hey Dash! Why do you have storm cloud tattooed on your flank?"

Rainbow blushed at that, "It's my cutie mark. Each pony gets one when they discover their special talent."

"So what's yours?" asked Sonic.

"Doing the sonic rainboom,"

"_A move named after me? Cool. I have no idea what it is though,"_ "A sonic, what-boom?" he asked.

"Sonic rainboom! I'm the only pony to EVER pull it off! It's when I go super fast and break the sound barrier. And the best part is when my tail turns into a rainbow!"

"How many times have you ever pulled it off?" asked a curious Sonic.

"Three!"

"… Three? And you consider yourself the fastest thing alive?"

"Yeah. I'm the only living thing to break the sound barrier more than one time!"

"Dash, go back to kindergarten. I've gone faster than the speed of sound more than-… Ya know, I don't really know _how_ many times I've broken the sound barrier! Heheh!" Sonic tried to remember all the times he'd done it.

"… Yeah, probably well over fifty thousand."

"WHAT?!" screamed Rainbow outraged, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"I've already told you, I'm the fastest thing alive."

"But you're just a hedgehog!"

"I'm a supersonic hedgehog. Note the part supersonic."

"_Twilight better make me a spell to beat this guy…"_

Sonic knew she was being jealous of his speed, so he thought of something else to say. "Err… So Dash, how old are you?"

"I'll tell you my age if you tell me yours!" she said, giggling.

"Uh… I'm fifteen."

"… I'm thirteen… But anyways, can you teach me how to go that fast? I'd be so happy if you did,"

"Well… I don't think it's possible to teach you. I was _born_ with speed, ya know," bragged Sonic.

"_Man, that's no fair! How was he born with speed? I discovered speed at five years old! He's gotta be lying…"_

"Hey, it's okay! With a bit of training- Hold on a second!" Sonic stopped so quickly that Rainbow Nearly hit a tree out of distraction.

"You have wings, right?"

"Right."

"And you're really fast with them, right?"

"Right."

"Then… That means you're cheating. If we're gonna have a race, then you can't use your wings!"

"_What?!_ But, then you're _definitely_ gonna win!"

"Dash, you just admitted that you were slow on foot," sighed Sonic.

"… Dang it. Well if it's going to be a fair race, I have to fly!"

"But then you get a huge advantage!" protested Sonic.

" But- … I'll stay under the trees!"

"Deal."

"Ok, deal."

"Can we just go into your house now?

"Huh? Oh yeah, heh, sorry 'bout that. Here I'll pick you up-WHOA!"

Sonic had took a GIANT leap over Rainbow's head. He even landed smoothly!

"Oh my gosh! How did you do that?!"

"It's easy! First, you jump really high then you're done! Easy enough for ya?"

"… Sonic, you're so weird," Rainbow sighed.

The two parted as Rainbow Dash floated to her room, and Sonic slept on the couch.

"_Man, today wasn't half bad! Except for getting sucked into a portal and landing in a world filled with colorful ponies! How bad could that be?"_

The last bits of Celestia's sun were blown away by Luna's night. It was a beautiful sight, but Sonic noticed something different about the moon; it had less craters. Sonic really didn't care, for it was a different dimension. After all, the world wasn't falling apart! Or… was it?

Rainbow Dash was slowly drifting away with the sound of crickets outside her window. She felt so happy for some reason. She had made a new friend. She went to a royal wedding. She even performed a sonic rainboom! What a good day.

Rainbow had woken up with some sort of nausea. She wobbled when she got up. But when she got up, she realized there were chains on each of her four hoofs.

"What the hay?" she asked out of pure confusion. Just last night she had been sleeping in her cozy house, and now she was chained down to- a table?

She slowly took a look around. This place looked somewhat mechanical.

-All of a sudden Rainbow heard hoofsteps coming down the hall.

"H- Help! Get me out of here!" she screamed to them.

They responded, but those were not hoofs at all; they were human feet.

The metal door at the end of the room opened, and out came a creature unlike no other. It was standing up on its two hind legs, and it had no hoofs.

"Oh hohoho! I have captured the fastest thing alive, mm?" it said.

"Uh, yeah! Of course!"

" Oh, I don't think so!"

"Oh, you're talking about Sonic aren't you?"

"I'm not talking about anything, my dear pony!"

"Why am I here?!"

"Oh, You are here to be taught the truth! Sonic is no good man! He always ruins peoples lives! I had my try at being an inventor, but old Sonic had to come and stop me!"

"Is this… true?'

"Of course it is, my dear!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Oh, but _do_ believe it pony! Sonic is the bad guy. You must destroy him with a little help from me!"

"Hmm… I'd have to ask Sonic."

"No! You must not! Any further steps will aggravate him, and he will destroy this planet, like he did to mine!"

"He _WHAT_?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid he did."

"There's no way he would've done that! Sonic is a good person!"

"Sorry, but I'd have to prove you wrong. SY-916! Engage Hover Table!"

"**YES DOCTOR,"** replied his servant.

"… Ok, what the hay was that?"

"That was my robot servant, SY-916. You may call him Sy."

"And your name is?"

"Call me Doctor."

"Ok, Doctor."

The hover table began to move and they moved into the doctor's "Hall of Failed Inventions and Evil Plans" The part "and Evil plans" was scratched out.

"Does that say-"

"NO THAT DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING!"Said the doctor in hesitation. Rainbow was starting to get suspicious.

"As you can see all through this hallway are all my failed projects that blue _hedge_hog ruined.

"I feels sorry for you."

"Why tha- WHOA! Aghh!"

*Crash* *CRUSH* *BOOM*

"What was that?!" screamed Rainbow.

A blue blur was seen outside one of the windows.

"Was that SONIC?!" they both shouted.

It was Sonic. And he landed right in front of the Doctor.

"Sup, Eggman! Long time no see!"

"Grr! You pesky little hedgehog!"

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash. I hope he didn't try any "Sonic's the bad guy" gimmicks. 'Cos he did that with my friend Knuckles. But he's over it now. And why are you chained to a table?"

"I have no idea."

"SY-916! Initiate the new E-Series!"

"Uh oh. Come on Rainbow."

Sonic jumped and curled up into a blue ball. He started zooming in at the chains on Rainbow Dash's hoofs.

"I'm done, let's go!"

"Alright, Sonic!"

With that, they took off through the window.

* * *

Tails awoke in agony. His head was hurting, his hands and legs were both sore, and he couldn't move.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

No- HOOFsteps. He remembered he was in ponyland… or something…

"It's okay, don't get up. You'll be just fine."

He heard a gentle voice. A female's voice. Was he dreaming?

Next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He moved his eyes to see a _humongous_ needle stuck in his arm.

He built up enough energy to actually scream.

"AAGHH!"

"It's okay, don't scream," the voice said.

"Yeah, don't scream when there's a needle, _stuck in my arm_!"

"Please, just stay calm."

"Ugh… This hurts…"

"I know it does, but it's a medicine to get rid of the headache. Oh, and my name's Fluttershy."

"…"

Tails started to feel a bit drowsy now that the medicine had been injected.

"Ahhh…"

"See? I told you to relax and it would help!"

"Yeah, you're right." Tails did a sort of drunk-smile

"Aww, that's so cute!" Fluttershy smiled.

"…"

"_She called me cute. What the heck… At least she gave me a happy-medicine instead of *gulp* a giant pill…"_

Tails got up and looked around. He saw Fluttershy standing right next to him, and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll be off now."

"Oh, you're leaving so early?"

"Yeah, I've gotta find my friends." Said Tails.

"Oh, well if you have to do that…"

"Uh… Well, do you need any help or something?"

"Hmm… I need help feeding the animals."

"I could help out if you want."

"No, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, Fluttershy."

"Goodbye," she said.

"Bye,"

Tails was free. He smelt the fresh open air, he danced around in the grass, and he even got to stretch his Tails. It was like being re-born! He set off flying towards ponyville.

* * *

"Wahoo! Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" shouted Sonic.

Him and Rainbow Dash were falling through the air freestyle. He felt the sense of speed he always loved. He felt the thing he loved most.

"This is awesome! It's not everyday you get to skydive out of a flying carriage! Right Sonic?"

"… It is everyday Rainbow. Sorry, but I live a more epic life than you do. I fight robots, jump off of mountains, run down sky scrapers, and even get to save aliens in outer space!"

Rainbow was at loss for words at this statement.

She just gaped at Sonic in awe.

"What?" he asked.

They were approaching the ground; fast.

"Sonic, I don't think you'll survive, hop on!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"You're crazy!"

"Yup!"

With that, Sonic curled into a ball and bounced straight off the ground, and then came back again in one piece. Not a scratch on him.

Rainbow landed a millisecond later gaping even _more_ in awe.

"Yeah, I'm awesome Rainbow. Sorry if I'm bragging, but I just skydived with no parachute."

"Sonic! There you are!" said a voice.

"Huh? Tails? TAILS!"

It was Tails. Sonic's best friend.

"I was looking for you! Oh, hey Rainbow Dash."

"What's up, kid," said Rainbow

"Sonic, where were you?"

"Oh, I was just skydiving from the egg carrier."

"You mean Eggman is here?!"

"He sure is Tails. And we gotta stop his evil plans right away."

"Sonic, let's get everyone to Twilight's house for a meeting." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Sounds like a good idea. Tails and I will both go to Twilight's while you get everyone."

So they all headed out with their missions. Rainbow got everyone, and Sonic and Tails got to Twilight's library immediately.

In the middle of a forest clearing, a black and red figure woke up; it was Shadow the Hedgehog. He lifted up his head up and looked around at mother nature.

"Hmph. Eggman certainly got me that time. But he didn't kill me. He's so full of it. Damn it, where am I? Ugh, looks like it's Chaos Control time. But first, I gotta look around.

After a bit of looking around, Shadow found a somewhat electrical gem under a rock.

"Agh- What the heck? Maybe it'll power the Chaos Emerald. Chaos… REGENERATE!"

***BZZRT***

With a ***SHING*** the Chaos Emerald got back in shape.

"Ha, good as new! Chaos… CONTROL!"

_*PHVOOSH*_


	6. Shortest meeting ever?

Constant chatter was heard coming from the library.

"What are they up to?" asked Lyra.

"I don't know, but I've heard rumors a big carriage was seen in the sky," replied Bon Bon.

"Oh come on, you believe that too?"

"Oh I'm sorry Lyra, but connect everything together! Neither Blossom Forth or Cheerilee have been seen for two days!"

"Well, that is right, Bon Bon…" sighed Lyra.

"We'll find out soon I guess."

Inside the library, the Elements of Harmony were conversing about random things. Sonic was waiting it all out, Tails was tweaking the Miles Electric, and Twilight was organizing things.

"Quiet everypony!" shouted Twilight.

Everybody in the room kept on talking.

"I said, quiet!"

Again, nobody listened.

"_Quiet!_ … Thank you! Now, I bet you all know why you are here."

A tiny outburst of confusion spread among the ponies.

"We are here to talk about our new friends here."

Sonic waved and smiled. So did Tails. Fluttershy blushed because Tails was looking at her.

"Introduce yourselves please."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Pleased to meet all of ya!"

"I'm Miles Prower. But just call me Tails."

"Ok so we know their names now! Can you tell us why you're here?"

"Well, It's a long story. I was running along like normal, until my friend here bumps into me. He tells me blah blah blah and we go to his workshop blah blah blah and we find this weird necklace."

Sonic held out Fluttershy's element, and everybody in the room gasped.

"That's Fluttershy's element! You thief! I knew it!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, did I ever say I _stole_ it? I found it Rainbow. I don't even know what it is!"

"Oh really? That's Fluttershy's element! Give it back!"

"Fluttershy's what now?"

"Sonic, that's Fluttershy's element of harmony. It belongs to us. Can you please give it back?" asked a patient Twilight.

"Ok, sure! What are Elements of Harmony?" said Sonic handing over the element.

Rainbow Dash gaped at him because he easily gave the Element to Twilight instead of her.

"Well, they are powerful objects that represent the powers of harmony: Magic, Generosity, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, and Kindness. We each represent them."

"Whoa, that sounds cool. But anyways, I don't know your names!"

"I'm Rarity! Up and coming Fashionista!"

"I'm Apple Jack!" Apple Jack tipped her hat.

"I'm F-Fluttershy." Fluttershy blushed again.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet ya! Were gonna have a party, and invite _everypony_!"

"_Ok…?"_ thought Sonic.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! You already know that though,"

"And of course, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"I think we're done here!" shouted a happy Sonic.

"Not so fast Sonic," said Rainbow Dash, "We still have to tell Twi about the race!" she whispered.

"Oh yeah! Um, Twilight, Rainbow and I needed to tell you something."

"What is it then?"

"Well, we wanna have a race."

"And invite the princess! And maybe the Wonder Bolts!" Rainbow squealed.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Well, that sounds interesting! Even though we all know Rainbow Dash is going to win, we'll give it a try!"

"Funny, Twilight. I'm just as fast as Rainbow, and I can prove it. But that doesn't matter; what matters right now is that Eggmans here."

"Egg-who?" asked Twilight a bit startled.

"Eggman. He's an evil human who seeks world domination."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that!"

"What about the fact that your world is in danger?"

Everyone went into shock.

"I… wasn't expecting that either…"

"Our world is in what?!" asked Apple Jack.

"Unbelievable!" shouted Rarity.

"I trusted you!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"Well it's not my fault Eggman followed me here! That is, if he did. He could've set this all up! He could've been the one that stole that Element! He could've planted it in our world."

"Hmm… Give me a description of Eggman."

"Sure. I call him Baldy McNosehair because he's bald, and he has nose hair. And he has a moustache and red pajamas on."

"So he's one of those 'humans'?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Two legged, like me and Tails."

"Wow. So there's a whole 'nother planet with humans?"

"Yeah, most of them are pretty nice."

"I'd like to see that place. Do you think we could go there?"

"'We, as in you six?"

"Yes, us ponies."

"I don't know how to get back, actually."

"What?!"

"Yeah, guys. We came here by accident because of Fluttershy's necklace. Just a guess."

"But I thought dimension travel wasn't possible!"

"Well, I guess it is."

"Ok, I think everypony has met eachother, so let's-"

"Uh, why did you just say, 'everypony'? You mean everybody?"

"Every-whatnow?"

"… Nevermind."

"So I guess we can all get back to our own business!"

With that, everyone dashed out of the library, including Sonic and Tails.


	7. Chapter 7- Afterlife, The library

Ahh, it's great to be back, favoriters/followers! I've been on a not-so-deserved hiatus, and now I'm, BACK IN THE- GAAAAME! And now, FINALLY, IT'S HERE! **CHAPTER 7** of, _**HARMONIC SPEED**_! I'm VERY sorry I kept you waiting for so long. During summer vacation, I'll be updating frequently! As in a 2-3 week period. Ya have to give me time to proofread! ^_^

* * *

Sonic was free from the library, and was running fast, without a single care in the world. He took a slow run through ponyville to get to know the area better, then took a scenic run in the forest, occasionally bumping into an animal or pony resting in their favorite spot. Finally, he started an obstacle course on top of the mountains. He felt the fresh mountain air blowing against his face. He felt happy here. Soon, Sonic paused to sit down and view the wide vista of color. It reminded him of Mystic Ruins. Except more colorful. And with ponies. And no explorers… Wow, he thought. He would have never imagined that he would find a place like this. It was like eating Chocolate ice-cream, with little gummy bears on top. Not that Sonic liked any of that, but to anyone else, that's how it would feel.

"Yesterday, if Tails told me that I was going to a land full of ponies-… I would have smacked him silly! But now it's a reality! Heck, I've probably only seen the TOP layer! I can only imagine where I could go if I wasn't restricted to- Wait a second, I'M NOT RESTRICTED! That means I can run farther than the mountains!" With that, Sonic took off at a sprint.

The huge expansive vista took Sonic out of his concentration, and he lost his footing on the side of the mountain.

_He was falling._

He was falling fast. And he couldn't stop. He tried to regain his footing, but he couldn't. next thing he knew was-

***BLAM***

Sonic had hit the ground, and was unconscious. He was in a severe condition, and he couldn't feel anything. All he could see was darkness, then redness, then- whiteness… everything was upside down and inside out and turned around. He should have known better.

Then his taste buds acted up. It was like he was eating the spiciest chili dog- IN THE UNIVERSE! It tasted so good, Sonic woke up. Then the taste went away.

"Agh, my head… wha- …t happened? Aw, I fell of that cliff, didn't I? Argh… WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH ME GROUND! YOU SAW ME COMING! Graa, I'm crazy…" Sonic sighed at his own words, which were directed to the ground, which was an inanimate object. Or, earth, rather.

"Now I need to get back up the mountain… Well, while I'm out, I guess I'll take a run!"

With that, Sonic somersaulted off the ground, and blasted off into the Everfree Forest, not knowing the danger ahead.

Sonic ran. He quick stepped around carnivorous trees, patches of _not-to-be-trusted_ blue flowers, and once he jumped over a bottomless trench. Soon the upper canopy was becoming less opaque, and he was able to see rays of light as he sped by. Very soon, he found himself in the middle of a clearing which had a sinister feel to it. Even though the place was in the open, and boasting with light, Sonic felt uneasy. And he was right- he _was_ being watched!

There were eyes watching him… Vivid green eyes… He knew them from somewhere, but where? Sonic's question was half-answered when a black and grey figure stepped out of the shadows. The stalker bared a striking resemblance to Shadow! Sonic knew this person! But who was it?

On the ponyville side of things, Rarity was putting the finishing touches on her latest dress, '_Le Magnifique'_. It was no ordinary dress; it was like art, except you could touch it. –Eat it, in Spike's manner. Rarity had spent her spare time working on this secret dress. Not even her friends knew about it. It features over 50+ gems and the finest cloth, coated in superlight gold. It was probably Rarity's best creation.

"Ah, my hard work has _really_ payed off! I'm going to the spa with Fluttershy later. I really do need a rest. Spike? _Spike!_"

"Yes your highn- I mean, Rarity!" blundered Spike.

"Send a message to Fluttershy and tell her to meet me at the spa at 5:00 P.M.!"

"Yes, ma'am!" saluted Spike.

Spike wrote down what he would usually write down when requesting somebody to go somewhere. "Dear Fluttershy, Rarity wants you to be at the spa with her by 5:00 P.M. TODAY."

"Are you done Spike?" asked Rarity.

"Yes you-" Spike sighed. Ever since the time she kissed him when he gave her the fire ruby, Spike's mind had been blown.

To pieces.

"Yes, I'm done, Rarity." In a burst of dragon's fire, the letter was gone. Spike went outside, with the blazing sun beating down on him. It was a beautiful day. His green dragon eyes glinted in the sunlight, and his scales shone brightly, as if he was a sun himself. But his happy thoughts were interrupted by something fast. _Really_ fast.

"Rainbow Dash? Hey Rainbow Dash!" Spike called out to the fast thing that he thought was Rainbow Dash. Before he knew it, he was up and running after whatever _it_ was.

* * *

Deep underground the Ponyville library, two 'eggheads' in Rainbow Dash's terms, were talking about science and whatnot. Those two eggheads were Twilight Sparkle, and Tails Fox.

"So, Twilight, you can use magic to do things?"

"Yes, I can! It's a natural trait of a unicorn!" boasted Twilight.

"Well that's cool! Heh, I was thinking you have to go to some 'Magic Kindergarten'!"

"Uh, well, you do…"

"Wait, that was a joke!" gasped a surprised Tails.

"Yeah, unicorns who want to learn magic go there. I went there. Then I was chosen as Most Likely to be Princess Celestia's student! Turns out I got chosen by Celestia!"

"Wow, that's awesome Twilight! I didn't know you were _that_ skilled!"

"Aw, thanks Tails!" Twilight blushed.

Tails smiled back. He didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Twilight, I could use some help with this," Tails brought the Miles Electric out of nowhere.

"This is called the Miles Electric. I made it!"

"Woah, that looks... Uhh… What is it?"

"Well, It's a device that is still a work in progress, but works. It helps decode DNA, RNA, blood samples, hair samples, take pictures, video, and it can even heat your food! Oh yeah, and the Miles Electric is what we used to find out who the necklace belonged to. Fluttershy, was it?"

"Yes, the Element of Kindness belongs to Fluttershy. Kindest pony I know!" Twilight finished with a smile.

"Tails,"

"Yes Twilight?"

"Um, what is the Miles Electric powered by?" she asked.

"It's powered by a hyper-extended battery that lasts 2 days running. 10 days in sleep mode. Oh, and you can just call it the 'Miles'," Explained Tails.

* * *

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

There was Spike, sprinting through ponyville trying to follow that blur he thought was R.D.

"Hey! Rainbow, Dash! Hey! Heeeeey!"

Spike was panting like a dog, and he had to stop. Luckily he stopped right by Applejack's food stand, 'Apples N' Pies'.

"Hey Spike! What can I do ya' for?"

"Hi Applejack… *pant* *pant*,"

"You okay Spike? You're breathin' pretty hard there,"

"Yeah, I was chasing something really fast… I think it was Rainbow Dash," Spike tried his best to make the words come out, because he was gasping for air.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash isn't black, sugar cube," Applejack pointed out.

"Wait… _what_?!" gasped Spike, "I didn't notice that! Since when was Rainbow Dash black?"

"Uh, Spike- I'm sayin' that's _not_ Rainbow,"

"Oh whatever… Could I just have a pie?"

"Sure Spike! Anythin' for a friend!"

"Thanks…"

So, Spike chomped down his pie, and headed off again to follow the black blur. But he didn't know what danger it would bring.

_**END CHAPTER 7-**_ Thx for reading, and follow for updates! ^^


End file.
